Yellow's Secret: Rescue Mission
by PikaGirl14
Summary: Yellow's in captivity. It's up to Crystal, Sapphire, Blue, and Pearl to save her and the Ruby of Life from Lance. Sequel to Yellow's Secret.
1. Agent in Captivity

Hi everyone! I'm back like I promised! Let's begin! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR CLARITY BY ZEDD.

* * *

A male with carmine colored hair and yellow eyes walked into a silent room with eight people. His name is Lance. He turned on a powerpoint and got out a random stick. "Okay everyone," The man started. "Yesterday, we managed to catch the agency's best agent." The screen shows a picture of a blond hair teenage girl with brown eyes. Next to the picture is her info.

_Name: Amarillo (Yellow) V._

_Age:15_

_Type/Abilities: Electric/Fairy, can somewhat fly_

_Weakness: Distraction, Poison_

_Weapons: None_

_Transportation: Butterfree_

_Pokémon: Pikachu(ChuChu), Sylveon(Pink), Butterfree(Kitty)_

_Moves: Volt Tackle, Thunder, Dazzling Gleam, Discharge_

"She is more powerful than the rest of the group which is why we decided to put her in the Expansion Suit with the code name of Evil Thunder. Both her and our new apprentice Killer Rose will team up and find these four."

* * *

_Name: Crystal V._

_Age:14_

_Type/Abilities: Ice/Steel, can fly occasionally_

_Weaknesses: Heat_

_Pokémon: Glaceon(Glace), Lucario (Luke), Meganium (Mega)_

_Weapon: None_

_Transportation: Jetpack_

_Moves: Blizzard, Ice Punch, Flash Cannon_

* * *

_Name: Blue A._

_Type/Abilities: Water, can talk to Water types_

_Age: 15.5_

_Weakness:Electricity, battling on grassy terrain_

_Pokémon: Blastoise(Blasty), Jigglypuff (Jiggly), Ditto (Ditty)_

_Transportation: Jigglypuff_

_Moves: Hydro Cannon, Aqua Jet, Surf, Water Pledge_

* * *

_Name: Sapphire B._

_Age:14_

_Type/Abilities: Fire/Fighting, prefers to use hand to hand combat_

_Weakness: Can't climb, Water_

_Pokémon: Blaziken (Toro), Aggron (Rono), Tropius (Pilo)_

_Weapon: None_

_Transportation: Motorcycle_

_Moves: Close Combat, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut_

* * *

_Name: Pearl A._

_Age:14_

_Type/Abilities: Ghost, Super speed, able to fly, transparent, can read people's auras_

_Weakness: Distraction, can only stay airborne for a short period of time_

_Pokémon: Chatot(Chatler), Infernape(Chimler)__, Froslass_

_Weapons: None_

_Transportation: Motorcycle_

_Moves: Shadow Ball, Extreme Speed, Shadow Force, Agility_

* * *

Lance walked into a room that looked like a prison.

"Thunder! Rose! Come out of your cells now!" He called. Two figures approached him from the dark portion of the room. The figures were shaped in a robotic-like form. The first had a yellow one piece outfit with a yellow helmet with a red thunderbolt on the side. The second had a similar outfit, but it was green and the helmet had a black rose on the side.

"YES MASTER?" Thunder asked.

"I have a very special mission for you both..."

* * *

In another place...

"What are we going to do?!" Crystal panicked. "Yellow, our friend, my sister, the most powerful supernatural out us all is in captivity! What are we going to do?!" Sapphire, Blue, and Pearl looked at each other worryingly. " And what are we going to do with them?!" Crystal shouted, pointing at three unconscious boys.

"I can solve your first problem..." Blue grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Pearl asked Blue.

"Positive," She replied.

* * *

Crystal's POV

"INCOMING MESSAGE." The computer announced. Dad, Sapphire and I looked at the screen.

"Hello Volkner," The voice spoke.

"Lance!" Dad yelled.(Surprised?)

"What do you want Lance?"

"You know what I want," Lance said.

"You're not getting the Ruby of Life!" Sapphire blushed when dad said 'Ruby.' I grinned at her and she glared.

"Let's make a deal. You and your amateur team against my team of powerful supernaturals. Two weeks. Win and we'll back off and give you your precious agent. Lose, you give us the Ruby of Life."

"Deal."

"See you there." The screen went black. Dad put his hands in his face.

"Crystal? What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I know Dad. It happened again."

"I didn't expect her to fall in love with the boy!"

"Neither did I."

"I think it's time."

"What?"

"Gather the team in the mission room. We have an agent to save and questions to be answered."

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed before running off.

* * *

Blue's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pearl asked me worryingly.

"Positive," I replied. I heard a groan. I looked at Green. Then at Red. I see Gold slowly sit up.

"Hey guys, where's Yellow?" Gold questioned.

"Who's Yellow?" I asked him.

"Ha! I see what you guys are doing! You're trying to make me believe that you guys don't know Yellow!"

"No seriously, who's Yellow?" Pearl asked.

"You know, blonde haired girl," Green said. I raised an eyebrow at him. How long was he awake?

"Don't remember her," I said. "The only new girl we had in last few weeks is Crystal Verde. You guys know Crystal."

"Yeah, we've never heard of a girl named Yellow," Pearl added.

"You're kidding me, right?" Red asked.

"No."

* * *

Volkner's POV

I saw the group of five- I mean four sit at the mission table.

"Okay everyone's here," I start.

"In two weeks, you four have to fight against Lance's team of powerful supernatural beings. We need to win because the Ruby of Life and Yellow depend on it. Who's in?" Silence.

"I will," Crystal said, standing up.

"Count us in!" Sapphire and Pearl exclaimed.

"Of course!" Blue chimed.

"That's exactly what teamwork is all about!" Sapphire yelled. We put our hands in. "One, two, three. HEROES!"

* * *

With Yellow...

"Oof!" Yellow shouted painfully as she was thrown into a cell. Yellow looked out of her window. The moon was bright as usual with a Volbeat and Illumise floating across. She took out two pictures. The first one was of her, Crystal, and Sapphire in a photobooth making crazy faces. Yellow has a bittersweet smile as a tear rolls down her face. The second pic made her cry even more. It was of her and Red, hugging outside of Ms. Erika's classroom.

Yellow: _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"I miss you," Yellow mumbled

* * *

Alright everyone! I know it's a little short, but they will be longer. Stay tuned!


	2. Day 1- Battles and Kidnappings

Hi everyone! It's PikaGirl14 here!~

Sparky: Why do you always have to be PikaGirl14! Make yourself an OC for once!

April: Agreed.

Jack: How about... June?

No.

Anyways! I am going to warn you ahead of time. I don't own Pokémon.

**A.** This is 15+ chapters

**B.** Violence is used in story more often.

**C.** Someone will die in some part of the story. (Not a villain)

**D.** Expect more Franticshipping

**E. **These next few chapters will talk about the supernaturals and their past

**F. **Also expect more drama

**G.** If you are any of the following, turn back now:

Luckyshipper

Feelingshipper

WildSideshipper

Grantedshipper

* * *

Characters in this Chapter:

Blue

Crystal

Pearl

Sapphire

Ruby

Volkner

Referee

Diamond (mentioned)

Platinum (mentioned)

Yellow (mentioned)

Cynthia (no lines)

Iris (no lines)

Man

* * *

Day 1- The Battle (Blue's POV)

"Alright everyone," Volkner said. "We have 14 days to train before the battle. Knowing Lance, he might send Yellow out in battle."

"What?!" We yelled.

"Exactly why we're training. We'll go from the weakest to the strongest."

"Who goes first?" Pearl asks.

"The order goes, Sapphire, Blue, Crystal, Pearl."

"Yeah, second most powerful team member!" Pearl exclaimed, hi-fiving Sapphire.

"Blue, you start training tomorrow." Volkner stated. "You four are dismissed."

* * *

"So..." I started. "What now?"

"Walk around town?" Crystal suggests.

"Sure," We replied.

* * *

"Come on up!" A man says. "Get your battle on with the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia and the Unova Champion, Iris!"

Sapphire and I ran up to the man and said, "We'll do it!"

* * *

"This is a tag team battle! Each trainer gets to use two Pokémon. First team to knock out all of their opponents' Pokémon wins six Mega Rings!" The referee states.

"Ready Sapph?" I ask.

"More than ever!" She responded.

* * *

_You are challenged by Champion Duo Cynthia and Iris!_

_Iris sent out Druddigon!_

_Cynthia sent out Roserade!_

**_"Rade!"_**

**_"Dru!"_**

_Sapphire sent out Rono!_

_**"Ag!"**_

_Go Jiggly!_

_**"Puff!"**_

_**...**_

_Druddigon used Focus Blast!_

_Jiggly avoided the attack!_

_Jiggly used Sing!_

_Druddigon avoided the attack!_

_Roserade fell asleep!_

_Roserade is asleep._

_Rono used Aerial Ace!_

_Roserade took 79 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_..._

_Druddigon used Focus Blast!_

_Jiggly took 123 damage! Attack was super effective! Jiggly fainted!_

_Rosereade is asleep._

_Rono used Explosion! Rono fainted!_

_Roserade took 89 damage! Roserade fainted! _

_Druddigon took 108 damage! Druddigon fainted!_

_..._

_Iris sent out Archeops!_

_Cynthia sent out Garchomp!_

_Sapphire sent out Toro!_

_Go Blasty!_

_..._

_Archeops used Rock Tomb!_

_Toro took 64 damage!_

_Toro used Sky Double Kick!_

_Garchomp took 37 damage!_

_Blasty used Hydro Pump!_

_Archeops took 82 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_Garchomp used Brick Break!_

_Blastoise took 46 damage!_

_..._

_Archeops used Acrobactics!_

_Toro used Blast Burn!_

_Blasty used Hydro Cannon!_

_Garchomp used Giga Impact! _

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

We looked at the field. It was filled with smoke. We looked at each other anxiously. We heard the referee speak.

"Blastoise and Archeops are unable to battle."

I looked at Sapphire and told her, "It's up to you Sapph."

* * *

_Garchomp used Dragon Claw!_

_Toro used Sky Uppercut!_

* * *

Both Pokémon stood their ground on the battlefield, neither wanting to lose. They stared each other down to see who would fall down first. It was pretty intense stare down. I saw Garchomp smirk and nod. Then it fell to the ground.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Blaziken wins! Therefore the winners are Blue from Pallet and Sapphire from Littleroot!"

"Yay!" We exclaimed as we hi-fived each other.

"Chomp," Garchomp sadly muttered.

"Blaze!" Toro says as she helps her opponent up. They smile and shake hands before parting ways.

"Talk about good sportsmanship," Crystal stated.

"That was nice of you Toro," I told her. She blushed and spoke Blaziken.

"What did she say Sapph?" I ask.

"She said, 'I was just being nice.'"

"Would you do that to Zuzu? Or would kiss him too?" I teased.

"Ken!" She yelled angrily.

"Sapphire?"

"I do not like that adorable freak. But Master here is in LOVE with his trainer- HEY!" Sapphire translated. She blushed at what she said.

"Aw!" Crystal and I cooed.

* * *

Ruby's POV

I gasped. Sapphire... loves me? Why was I hiding in a filthy, dark alley and wearing a sexy ninja outfit ? I was going to kidnap Sapphire so that she can try on my fabulous dresses! And I have the perfect plan.

"What was that sound?" Blue questioned. I quickly hid behind the corner. Zuzu laughed at me as I blushed.

"Shut it Zuzu!" I whispered.

I quietly waited for them to turn their backs so I can strike.

"C'mon, let's go to Pink's Pizzeria! They have a 50% discount on Candy Pizza!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"You sound just like Dia!" Blue exclaimed, laughing. Pearl stopped in his tracks and sped off.

"Pearl! Come back!" They yelled. Is he still upset about Dia and Platz dating? Yeah, me and Sapph are the only ones who know about it. It happened while he was searching for Yellow, who ran off and apparently never came back. Crystal said she got a scholarship to Rowan University, but I think she would've at least said goodbye or something.

I saw Sapphire chase after Pearl. Perfect.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I ran as fast I could after Pearl, only to realize that he has super speed. "Ugh!" I yelled, sitting on a rock. "He's a fast one, isn't he Toro?" I asked Toro.

"Mask?" The Pokémon spoke. My eyes widened. That wasn't Toro! I looked to my right and saw a Ducklett, and a Yamask.

"Crap," I muttered.

* * *

_Sapphire- Lv. 28 llllll (102/102 HP)_

_Ducklett used Aerial Ace!_

_Sapphire took 44 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_Sapphire used Blaze Kick!_

_Yamask took 86 damage!_

_Yamask used Shadow Ball!_

_Sapphire took 23 damage!_

_... ll (36/102 HP)_

_Ducklett used Aerial Ace!_

_Sapphire took 28 damage! Attack was super effective!_

_Sapphire used Close Combat!_

_Ducklett took 38 damage! Attack wasn't very effective..._

_Yamask used Hex!_

_Sapphire took 7 damage!_

_... l (1/102 HP)_

* * *

The sky began to glow a fiery orange as a creature appeared by my side. It was creamy colored with long ears that pointed out the letter 'V.' It also had large blue eyes and two two-toed feet.

"Tini!" The creature exclaimed.

* * *

_Victini used V-Create!_

_Ducklett took 98 damage! Attack wasn't very effective. Ducklett fainted!_

_Sapphire gained 493 exp.! Sapphire grew to level 29!_

_Sapphire used Blaze Kick! Sapphire's Blaze helped boost the power!_

_Yamask took 84 damage! Yamask fainted!_

_Sapphire gained 502 exp.!_

* * *

The creature looked at me one last time before disappearing. I better get out while I still can. I limped my way out of the forest to a quiet city. "How long was I gone for?"

* * *

Ruby's POV

I walked out of the forest, frustrated because I couldn't find Sapphire. I look to my right. There was Sapphire limping her way out of the forest. Target Acquired.

* * *

"How long was I gone for?" Sapphire questioned herself. She didn't hear a person come up behind her. Suddenly she was pinned to a tree. "Gotcha!" The person said. Sapphire looked at her kidnapper. He wore a ninja suit, but what stood out was his red eyes. They looked vaguely familiar to her. She couldn't help but stare.

"Like the view?" The person asked flirtatiously. She blushed and looked away.

"But enough talking," The ninja said. "Now it's time for fun."

"Wha-" Sapphire was interrupted by the ninja taking the bottom of his mask off and placed his lips on hers and Sapphire unknowingly kissed back. The ninja pinched Sapphire's arm, which caused her to squeak, and took this opportunity to slide something in her mouth. As soon as he pulled away from the kiss, Sapphire fell.

"Great job Ruby," The ninja now known as Ruby told himself. Ruby took off his mask and lifted Sapphire up.

"You know Sapphire, you're a lot quieter and adorable when you sleep. We should do this more often."

"Ruby," Sapphire moaned. Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You're...so...cute," She mumbled. Ruby chuckled and replied, "I love you too Sapph."

* * *

"Sapphire? Wake up Sapphire," A voice called out to her. She opened her eyes to see Ruby a few inches away from her face. She quickly pushed him off of her and sat up.

"What am I doing here prissy boy?" She asked Ruby.

"I kidnapped you!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "So you could try on my set of brand new clothes! Don't try escaping, the door is taped shut."

"Grr..."

"Now Sapphire, don't be that way."

"I hate you."

"Oh really? Then why did you tell me that you love me so much when you were asleep?"

"..."

"Anyways, let's get started!" Ruby said, pulling out a lot of dresses.

"Ugh..."

Ruby stood to go and get his glasses, but not before saying, "You know Sapph, you look cute when you talk in your sleep." He kisses her on the nose and walks into his room, leaving Sapphire to think about the crazy things that happened today.

* * *

Review!


End file.
